


Keeping Cool

by nirejseki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: Leonard Snart is mostdefinitelylosing his cool. (in which Captain Cold has no chill)(For the prompt: Mick and Len never reunite after the Great Fire (no Flash reunion then) and somehow both get roped into the waverider where they finally see each other again and rekindle.)





	

Len prides himself on keeping his cool under any situation. It’s his thing, his theme, his raison d’etre – he’s _Captain Cold_ now, even. It’s part of his _identity_. Police sirens right outside the door when he’s trying to break a lock? No problem. Dissatisfied mobster thugs trying to shoot him while he’s reloading? Big deal. Locked in prison with (supposedly) no way out? Whatever.

No matter what’s going on, he keeps his cool.

Well, except now.

Right now, he is most _definitely_ losing his cool.

“I guess that means we have two criminals on the team,” the dorky scientist guy says, shaking his head like he’s regretting all of his life choices, like he can’t understand why in the world Time Traveler Guy would pick – well, _them_. “At least you guys will have someone to hang out with, I guess?”

 _And stay away from the rest of us_ , he means.

Normally, someone sets themselves up like that, Len has half a dozen witty insults up his sleeve to trip them up.

Len keeps his damn mouth shut.

It’s Mick.

Holy crap, it's _Mick_.

Len thought it was enough, keeping tabs on him from far away, paying people for medical records, updates, pictures, bad cell phone videos. Confirmations that he was recovering from the fire, that he was doing well, that he hadn't been snapped up by the cops or abused by his newest employers. Quiet chats with shady acquaintance-of-acquaintances to make sure the jobs Mick signed up for went right, and that Mick always got paid his fair share. Knowing he was alive and well, even if he wasn't by Len's side. 

He’d thought that was enough.

He was an idiot.

It was _nothing_.

Mick is –

He’d forgotten how Mick fills a room, his looming presence always noticeable, at least to Len. How sharp his eyes are under the pretense of stupidity, how he can turn his bulk from intimidating to friendly in a second, how - how _everything_ about him makes Len's heart stop in his chest.

Mick scowls at him, and turns away.

Len stiffly turns away as well.

Right.

He'd forgotten why, exactly, he'd forgotten all of that.

 _We're over._

It's fine, though.

Len's a professional.

Len's _Captain Cold_.

He can handle this.

They - meaning the merry band of time travelers - end up going back to the 1970s, and then they - meaning the less pure-white-and-shining of the team, i.e. the thief, the arsonist, and the assassin - promptly get ditched, with a side order of babysitting duties over the only kid in America who looked at the time-travelling spaceship and said "Nah, not for me." 

Sara suggests going out for a drink; Mick agrees whole-heartedly, with the tone of someone who wants to get drunk as soon as possible.

Len agrees, because if Mick's going to go get drunk in the 70s, Len's going to be there watching his back - god, the 70s; he remembers how easy it was for his dad to get hold of hard drugs when he was a kid, and not always even on purpose - even if Mick doesn't particularly care for his presence. They can sit apart at the bar, it's fine.

It's cool.

They leave the kid behind. No need to scar impressionable minds any more than they have to.

Sara tries to flirt with Len, though patently unseriously. 

Len stares blankly at her. Normally he’d play along, but at the moment…

“Not your style? S’cool,” she says, and goes to start a bar fight.

Len finds himself shooting a glance, all raised eyebrows and amusement, at Mick, but Mick's not looking back, almost pointedly not looking back, and instead he's jumping forward into the fray, that maniacal grin of his firmly on his face.

Fighting alongside Mick is –

Len nearly gets clobbered because he keeps being distracted just _watching_.

Mick glares at him.

They go back to the ship and nearly get murdered by a team of temporal bounty hunters with high powered lasers, because Rip Hunter is an idiot.

Also, heroes seem to carry existential "kick me" signs painted in neon lights over their heads. Len had always suspected it was true, but seriously - they were gone for less than three hours!

Once they're safely back on board, the hero crew demands an explanation.

And Rip - 

Rip tells them the truth this time.

Len listens with half an ear. He mostly steals glances at Mick.

Rip offers them all a choice: go home, or go on. Up to them, now that they know the truth, that they're going to be hunted for this mission, that they're all on their own, that some grief-stricken asshole decided to involve them on his personal vendetta instead of actually caring about saving the future.

They all take a little time to decide whether or not they want to stay on with the mission.

Sara leads the charge for those agreeing to stay.

Len shrugs noncommittally when she asks him.

Sara frowns thoughtfully at him, then goes to ask Mick.

“Don’t see why you care,” he says. “I don’t even have a weird shtick like the rest of you.”

“To be perfectly honest,” she says, and that's good, Mick always appreciated blunt honesty, “it’s just that I think Snart’s cold gun will be pretty damn useful in a fight, and if D&D's taught me one thing it's that having a thief around is always handy.”

That's _not_ good. What the hell? How is that relevant to whether Mick is staying or going? Did she somehow miss the fact that Mick doesn't even _look_ in Len's direction?

Mick scowls. “And what does that have to do with me?”

Len agrees.

“The fact that the man’s got a crush on you that can be seen from space,” she says. 

Mick blinks.

Len – eavesdropping from the next room over – contemplates bashing his head against the wall.

“He does not,” Mick objects.

“He really does,” Sara says. “Totally losing his head over you. It’s somewhere between hilarious and pathetic, how bad he’s got it. I assume that’s why he’s waiting to see what you pick before deciding.”

“He’s…leaving it up to me?” Mick says disbelievingly.

“Yeah,” Sara says. “So what do you think?”

“I need a minute,” Mick says.

Shit.

Len looks for a place to dash off to, but Mick turns the corner too quick for him.

Possibly because Mick always did know where Len preferred to eavesdrop from. Also possible that Len's been less-than-subtle with his stalking - and yes, he knows it's blatant stalking, and following your ex-partner around is both creepy _and_ pathetic, but he can't seem to stop himself. 

“Are you waiting for me to decide?” Mick demands, not even pausing.

“Um,” Len says.

Mick waits a few seconds, but no, really, that’s all Len’s got right now.

Damnit. He used to be cool, once upon a time.

“Why the hell would you let me pick?" Mick exclaims. "I don’t even have a superpowered doohickey like the rest of these assholes!” 

“Actually,” Len says.

“Actually _what_?”

“My cold gun comes with a matching heat gun and I brought it with me, it’s in my room, you can have it if you like,” Len says all at once.

Mick stares.

Len shifts a little from one foot to the next.

“You brought that for me,” Mick says, eyes still narrow.

“Yes,” Len says.

“When did you get it?”

“Same time I found the cold gun,” Len says, slightly puzzled. “I told you, they were a matching set –”

“Are you telling me you carted a heat gun around this entire time you were a supervillain on the off chance that you could give it to me?”

“It sounds rather sad when you put it that way,” Len says, because it does, actually. Apparently he was never cool. “I didn’t know if you were willing to see me, after what I did.”

“After what _you_ did?”

“Leaving,” Len clarifies. Only his biggest mistake, and he's _counting_ the Alexa disaster.

“Oh,” Mick says. He blinks.

“Wait,” Sara says, having followed Mick to the door. “You two know each other?”

“Yeah,” Mick says. “We’re partners. And we’re staying with you, at least a little longer.”

“Great!” she says, then flounces off to badger Ray about it.

Which is probably for the best, because Len's pretty sure he looks like he's been hit in the face with a two-by-four.

“We are?” Len asks, because that's - that's more than he hoped for. Hell, he'd just have been happy being on the same ship with Mick, all things considered. But partners again?

Good things like that didn't just _happen_.

“For now,” Mick says, like he wasn't making Len's day - hell, Len's whole year - by agreeing, though the way Mick's lips are twitching means that maybe Len isn't hiding his rapturous delight quite as well as he'd been hoping he was. “But starting as of now, _I’m_ the boss.”

Len smiles. He's cool with that. “Sure, boss.”

Ten minutes later, Hunter is talking about what they need to do next and who is staying.

“Snart and Rory are staying, too,” Sara pipes up.

“Excellent,” Hunter says. "That's all of us, then."

“What would you have done if one of us had decided to go home?” Len drawls, feeling cockier than he has in _years_.

He means ‘one of us’ as in the team, not him and Mick, but Hunter misreads him.

“It seems rather unlikely that you’d leave your husband behind, Mr. Snart, or visa versa,” Hunters says dismissively. “There’s a reason I brought both of you.”

“Hold up,” Jax says, brightening. “You two are married?!”

“You didn’t say!” Sara exclaims, beaming. “That’s great!”

Len opens his mouth, then closes it, then looks at Mick.

Mick’s face confirms his own emotions.

“Hey, Hunter,” he finally manages to say. “No, wait a sec, I got a better idea. Gideon, is it?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart?” the AI chirps. “How may I assist?”

“What year is Mick and my marriage recorded? I don't care about the month or date, just the year.”

“That would be 2018,” Gideon chirps.

“But...we got picked up in 2016,” Ray says.

“Yeah,” Mick says. “And we’re _not_ married.”

“Yet,” Len adds, because, what the hell. They're not even dating. Formally dating. Does sleeping together on the regular even count? Not that they've been doing that recently. Because they'd been broken up. Except they can't have been broken up, because they weren't ever dating. What the hell, time travel. “ _Apparently._ ”

“…oops,” Hunter says.


End file.
